When All Else Failed, He Believed In Alice
by DeadlyDalek
Summary: A Knalice fanfic. Will's heart is locked far away. Will he ever get it back? or have enough courage to put it back in his chest? Angsty. Smutty. and Fluffy. The works *Takes place after events of "Nothing to Fear"* Will/Alice. Lemon in chap 5&10 for you one-shot fans
1. Will's Heart

*Takes place after events of "Nothing to Fear"*

**Will Scarlet/ Knave**

Will had belonged to Anastasia once again.

_ He hated the thought of her. The very image of her sickened him. Her trickery. Her betrayal. No matter how hard she tried, he would never be able to forgive her. All this he knew without his heart beating in his chest. He wouldn't allow himself to forgive her, his heart was locked... far, far away. She was poison. She may have changed for a day or two, but thats exactly what Ana does- She changes when things suit her. Putting her own needs above everyone else's._

_She is completely unreliable... and to think he once loved that about her._

He stumbled along looking at his feet.

Alice, Cyrus, Ana, and rabbit had been wandering about for days to return back to Jafar's castle... to reclaim Cyrus's brothers.

Thankfully Ana had not used any of her wishes to cause any harm... **yet**.

Alice and Cyrus were inseparable. and he was glad for his friend. She seemed happy, considering the circumstances. He wanted more than anything to give her the life she deserved. If anyone deserved anything in this world, it was Alice. He admired her courage, her determination, and most of all, her undying love for her friends and her significant.

Try as he may, Will knew he was a hopeless romantic. The kind of love that Alice and Cyrus had couldn't be broken. He had wanted so hard to believe in 'True Love.' Alice and Cyrus devotion to one another made him believe in it once again, even after Ana had betrayed their own.

Alice's love gave him hope once again.

Yet in the darkest corners of Will's mind, he had wondered if none of this had ever happened, if Alice had found him first. If...

He couldn't dare think it.

Because he didn't deserve it.

He was a thief, a traitor, and he hated himself for it.

Alice deserved Cyrus. He was good, and loyal, and true. He could ask no more for a friend he _loved_ so dearly. and that itself- was it. Alice had done the impossible. Will had loved her even without his heart.

**He suddenly wondered what would happen if it was ever back in his chest.**


	2. The Plan

**Alice**

They rested in Alice and Cyrus's hidden tent until they had decided upon a plan to rescue Cyrus's brothers. The quest seemed hopeless and for days they were all depressed. Coming up with multiple scenarios, none of which were fool proof. This time they had to be more careful going to Jafar's castle, and going unnoticed.

Alice trusted everyone in their party, except Anastasia. Ana was master of Will now and there was no telling what was up her sleeve at this point. Her motives were always shady, but Cyrus insisted that we trust her.

She thought,_'Cyrus is right of course... I'm just not very happy about it.'_

Neither was Will, she could tell. He hated his predicament and felt humiliated.

Who wouldn't?

Just because Anastasia believed now that she really loved him doesn't mean Will would ever want her. He deserved so much better than to be betrayed by her. In the past, Alice had believed that no person was ever truly a "lost cause", there was always hope... maybe there was for Ana? Still, something about Ana's manner made her stomach churn.

She hadn't been planning it, but Alice had grown quite fond and protective her friend, Will, the knave.

She couldn't ever imagine leaving him behind here. They had to get him out and release him from his bonds.

_'We** had** to retrieve his heart as well'_ Alice thought.

As much as he doesn't want to put it back, she had to find some way to convince him.

It was the only way he would ever be able to let Ana go and start new.

Her loyal and determined companion deserved it.

He deserved to love and be loved after everything he had been put through.

Sometimes she wished Cyrus and herself would just live happily ever after already. It seemed so distant from them. Now that they were together, Cyrus seemed more distant than had been apart. Alice thought, _"Perhaps we just haven't had the time to discuss it. I know we will at some point, everyone is just distracted, especially Cyrus."_

* * *

After their nightly discussion of their plans, they came up with a pretty solid one. The basic gist would be distracting Jafar with a proposal he wouldn't be able to refuse from the Red Queen: The Genie's bottle for Ana's throne returned and never to be bothered by jafar again, she would use a wish.

That would be the deal as Jafar saw it. Really it would just be a distraction.

The White Rabbit, Cyrus, Will, and Alice would be searching for the other genie bottles.

The Bottle will be a fake and Ana will use her last wish to return to them after they had alerted her of their finds.

_"It is a risk, but it is the best plan we have_," Cyrus said.

After the discussion Alice pulled Knave aside in search for firewood.

Once a reasonable distance away, she voiced her concerns:

_"Will, we are placing a lot of trust in Anastasia's hands, can she be trusted?"_

_"Of course she bloody well can't be trusted, Alice! She's always got other motives! I think this plan is a bad idea. The only reason she is even on our side is because she thinks she wants me! she's delusional! once she figures out I'm not what she wants, our plan is in the gutter!"_

_"She loved you once, what's to say she never has stopped Will? I'm not saying you should forgive her... after what she's done to you, she can't expect that. What if she's just trying to make it right?"_

He lowered his head and stared out into the night sky. _"You don't understand."_ he said in a small voice.

He swiftly gazed back into her eyes _"You don't know her like I do. Before everything changed, she was going to get me back by the magic of the three genies! Had she her way, she would force me to love her! She doesn't understand anything beyond herself. She doesn't understand a selfless love. She wants power, that's all. She doesn't get that I will never want her. And you, you and cyrus are putting yourself in danger. Once she uses her three wishes, the bottle will be Jafar's... I will be Jafar's."_

Alice cupped his face in her hand.

_"Will... I will never let that hap-"_

He pulled away,_ "I'm not sad about it Alice. What matters is that you, Cyrus, and his brothers will be safe. Far away in a distant land. And I won't feel a thing because I don't have a heart, and will be getting what I've deserved all these years._"

_"You can't mean that. You don't deserve any of this Will. and I will never leave wonderland without you or your heart."_

He made a start at that last part,_ "Alice..."_

_"We're getting it and we're shoving it in your chest. You can't ignore your feelings forever, Will. Now where is it located?"_


	3. Journey to The Black Forest

**Will Scarlet/ Knave**

He paused haltingly, looking Alice full on in the eyes. He knew she wouldn't give up on this and he had tried for so long to hide it from her. Alice was determined, and he wouldn't ever be able to convince her otherwise. He knew she was right and a very small part of him wanted it back, but was too afraid of the consequences.

_"It's in the black forest,"_ he finally replied.

Alice looked at him in disbelief.

_"I hid it there a long time ago, knowing I would be crazy to go looking for it again. I hid it in a box, by the V shaped tree," he added. "I don't need it Alice, we don't have to go."_

The black forest was dangerous. Last time they went, it nearly got them both killed. Will wanted it so far away, even thinking about returning his heart to his chest would be a difficult decision.

Alice looked at him again, with resolve she said _"We're going, pack your things."_

* * *

The next day they were ready to go. Alice talked to Cyrus, The White Rabbit, and told Anastasia vaguely where they were going. He didn't really want the company to know it was there and why they were going. When Will was ready, he would put his heart back. But he didn't want everyone there. They decided it best to tell them they were going to scope out the surrounding area, without everyone they could go undetected and could find the best path to take. Everyone seemed to buy it, but were still suspicious. Will didn't know if Cyrus trusted him.

Cyrus gave him a skeptical glance and took Will aside.

_"You will, take care of her and make sure no harm is to come of her. She carries my soul with her. I trust you know she means the whole world to me... If anything should happen-"_

_"Mate, I know,"_ Will interjected reassuringly. It seemed to suffice, but he knew the look of sadness that covered Cyrus' face.

He knew it all too well.

For he too wore the same look when he found out about Anastasia and the king.

He wore the same look when Alice and Cyrus reunited.

Of course he was happy for them, but that happiness was bittersweet.

He knew this hurt him.

Soon after Alice and Cyrus said their goodbyes which consisted of them gazing grotesquely into each other's eyes.

He wasn't jealous, he tried to convince himself... and it almost worked.

Then they were off. The trip would take a days walk there, and then another back... that is if there were no surprise incidents.

They stopped a few times to rest, but were surprisingly swift in their timing. They kept the talking to a minimum. Will was very stressed about the outcome of their journey, and Alice knew. She could tell he was worrying, and wanted to comfort him. But had decided it was better for him to figure this one out on his own.

When they arrived at the black forest incident free, Alice knew it was time to speak up:

_"Well. I guess this is it, we're here"_ she gulped.

Will lifted his eyes off the ground and saw the fear in her eyes. They had been here before. Boro Grove was one of the more traumatizing memories they had here but Alice dealt with everything so bravely, he sometimes forgot she had fears too.

He held her hand, _"No one is forcing you to go, we can just scope out the area like we are supposed to."_

_"We have to,"_ she said as they grasped hands,_"together, okay?"_

_"One... two... three!"_

And with that they jumped into the dark abyss of the Black Forest.


	4. Beating Heart

Darkness is all that could be found in the Black Forest. Had it been her first time, she would have been frightened. This time it wasn't too bad, the blackness still shocking, but less so because she wasn't alone. Will was beside her and she grasped him to get her footing.

_"You alright?"_ he questioned.

_"yes,"_ she mumbled, _"which way first? lead the way."_

He took her hand and went right. She could barely see in all the darkness. Uncertain of how Will found his way around, there was soon a bright spot and she knew they were approaching Boro Grove. She could still smell the faint odor, the want to stay and be happy. She had known better this time, and clenched Will's hand tighter as they bypassed it. Soon the light was behind us and the darkness engulfed them again. They seemed to walk for hours. Will's hand had gotten balmy, and she sensed his nervousness.

_"Will, do you know exactly where it is located or are we just wandering about like two blind people?"_

Will halted. She instantly regretted her words because of Will's state.

_"Almost. I know it as if it were yesterday-"_

Alice tripped over a stray vine and scraped her knee.

_"Blast... how could I be so daft?"_ She said as she stood up.

The gash was pretty deep, and left her a little light headed.

She wobbled a little and tried to find a place to sit.

As she sat, Will held her upright.

_"It's going to need to be bandaged, Alice."_

He ripped off a piece of his shirt and cleaned her wound with some of the water they had brought along.

_"I'm sorry"_ She replied, for more than just falling, but for being insensitive earlier.

_"No... don't be."_ He understood and hugged her.

They sat in darkness for a while so Alice could regain her strength.

_"I never thought I would be doing this, I promised myself I would never. Yet, here I am with you,"_ Will finally said breaking the silence.

_"Will, you will be alright. I promise. I will be here for you when you finally decide to put it back in and I won't let Anastasia get to you. It will hurt at first, but in time you will be able to move past her- To love again and it will be worth it."_

_"That's what I'm afraid of,"_ he said under his breath, _"you feeling a bit better? We are nearly there"_ he asked, quickly changing the subject.

When they had reached the V shaped tree. Will wasted no time and started digging, and Alice helped him. A few feet down they felt a hard top, which had to have been the box.

Will tugged it out from underneath the loose earth and stared at it.

They both sat next to each other and Will held the box in his hands.

_"Are you going to open it?"_ Alice asked.

Will stared at the box. He could hear the thump of the heart. All of his pain and troubles were all too close. This was I bad idea. This would cripple him.

_"Would you do it?"_ He asked.

Alice gingerly took the box from Knave and sat across from him.

Either their eyes were adjusting to the darkness, or it seemed to get brighter where they were. She could make out Will's face. He looked tormented.

She held his hand, and opened the box.

For an instant, there was a flicker of red glowing light that emanated from the heart itself, but soon faded into a pinkish glow.

They stared at the organ. It was odd, seeing it there in the box, where it didn't belong.

_"Can I?"_ she asked.

He nodded.

Alice lifted the heart out of the box.

"_Keep it safe, Alice. I'm trusting it with you. I may not want it in my chest, but without it, I am dead."_

_"You're not going to put it back in?"_

"Bloody hell, Alice! not tonight!"

_"but why not? this is what we came for. What difference will it make now from a few days?"_

Will knew. He wanted only to put the pain away for another day to deal with. He liked knowing it was safe with Alice. She had gotten his heart back for him before and he never put it back... he couldn't. He was terrified.

_"It's time to stop putting off the past Will. This is what we came for. I will keep your heart, if that is what you desire, but we both know it belongs in here"_ she touched his chest.

She was right.

He looked at her and saw her for everything that she was: a brave, confident, unstoppable creature.

and with that he nodded and said, _"do it."_


	5. Desire

Alice wrapped her arm around Will's back to hold him in position.

Slowly, Alice entered the enchanted heart back into it's spot.

Immediately, Will had tensed up and she knew something was wrong. He curled up and was gasping for air. Will felt as if his whole body would explode from the pain. He remembered it being bad, _'but bloody hell, nowhere near this,'_ he thought. Perhaps the pain had festered in the heart as it lay there cold and dark in the box in the earth. Perhaps it was punishing him for ever taking it out. It was getting revenge, and was causing him immense pain.

He clutched at his heart, and began to sob.

Alice held him. _"Will... sh... everything will be okay... shh" she cooed._

She moved back his hair from his face, and the tears wet his face.

She kissed his forehead and pressed her cheek up to his head. She hated seeing him in so much pain. She kissed his cheek again.

_"It's okay, my love"_ she wasn't sure why she said that, but it felt natural. It felt right.

He stopped suddenly and held her face in his hands, her face only inches from his.

The sudden change in demeanor caught her off guard, she was surprised to see him calm so quickly. But it wasn't just that.

His gaze. His eyes portrayed exactly what he wanted, her.

She could sense intense longing as he closed their distance between their lips and crashed together.

Alice wasn't sure what she was doing. It was so wrong for reasons she couldn't remember, yet so right.

The smell of him, was the smell of home.

She felt safe as she kissed him in the darkness. She felt whole.

His hands softly held her cheeks as he sucked her lips and eventually found his way to her neck. He was so aroused with carnal desire and could feel him softly kissing the tops of her breasts.

He stopped suddenly and pulled away as if realizing what exactly he was doing.

And glanced at her, worry filling his eyes.

This time she reached for him and kissed him back.

She wanted him. In every sense of the word

At this moment she realized she had wanted Will all this time.

She loved him.

She tugged at his tattered shirt and ripped it off. Revealing his lean but strong muscles. She ran her hand down his chest and felt him.

That was all it took for him to wrap her up in his arms and tug away at her clothing. First the blouse, then her undergarments- revealing her soft pink nipples and breasts.

He massaged them with his hands and then had taken to sucking on each nipple individually, which drove Alice mad. His hand wandered into her panties. Feeling his way down her hip bones, he stopped just above her heat. Then very slowly he dipped his fingers into her warm, moist cunt. She was so wet it made is mouth water. He hadn't felt like this in ages- No... he had never felt this way. He felt entirely new.

As her worked away at her warm heat. Alice's hand dipped deeper below his stomach into his trousers. Underneath his underpants- she felt him firm, strong. She twisted her hand onto his cock and massaged his length base to tip. Soon alice took off his pants entirely to get a good look at him. Her gorgeous friend, turned lover. She was in trouble, but didn't seem to care in the moment.

Soon Will seized Alice's bottoms and gently took them off. They were both ready. Right here. They wanted nothing more.

He held her underneath him and kissed her again.

He positioned himself right above her entrance.

_"Alice... are you sure about this, we can stop at any-"_

She cut him off with a kiss, _"Will... I want this just as much as you."_

And with that, he slowly lowered himself into her all the way.

He stopped and removed himself completely

The tip of his cock teased her cunt, on his way out.

_"Will, you complete asinine-"_

He quickly thrust right back in, cutting her off with a chuckle and a sly grin.

Alice gave a ragged sigh in response.

Pleasing the woman Will held so high in esteem, made him feel elated.

His initial gentle thrusts began to gradually take speed, and Alice couldn't believe the sensation.

His cock filled her whole. The sex she's had before this, was nothing. It couldn't compare.

She let out soft uneven moans, as he pushed in harder, faster and deeper.

He looked at her in the eyes as he continued his thrusting

she was everything important to him.

He kissed her neck softly.

_"Alice"_ he said whispered, _"I'm so close."_

_"Keep going"_ she breathed.

Alice soon couldn't hold on very very longer, she came and her walls clenched tightly around Will's membrane. The spasms sent Will right over the edge and he spilled every last drop of his seed into her.

_"I love only you"_ he breathed and fumbled with a piece of her hair as he collapsed atop her.

_"I love you, Will"_

and with that, they fell asleep inside one another, leaving the consequences of the night for the morning.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make the sex scene as natural as possible. If Alice and Will were to ever have a love affair in canon, I think they'd be caught up in the moment, it'd be unexpected, and it'd be very passionate. Post a review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all :)

**New chapter will be arriving soon! and will be posted by the very latest 3-21**

I posted the first few chapters really fast because I had been working on it for awhile, had more time on my hands, and was anxious to get it out to the public. You're patience is much appreciated! :)


	6. What is 'True Love?

**Will**

Morning was no different from night in the black forest. Alice and Will slept soundly until they were no longer tired.

Will awoke a little earlier than Alice and held her close to him, never wanting to let her go. He didn't want to think about Cyrus, or the fact that he was her _'true love,'_ whatever that meant. He just wanted to hold her in this moment.

He traced patterns on Alice's back while she slept, and his thoughts flooded back into his head. All he knew is that Alice was his true love. He knew it for awhile, but it was confirmed the moment Alice put his heart back in his chest. She held his heart, literally and figuratively._ "For christ's sake, it glowed when she first saw it!"_ he realized. Was he wrong for taking advantage of her in such an emotional state? he couldn't tell. Clearly she must feel something for him besides a platonic friendship, otherwise last night would have never happened.

He was glad it happened, even if it never would again.

Even if Alice choose Cyrus in the end.

To him, it was worth it and would always be worth it.

Alice was worth the pain she would inflict on him in a way Anastasia never would be.

Whatever she decided to do, he would be there to back her up.

* * *

**Alice**

Alice awoke a few minutes later. Head buzzing from the events of last night. Will had put a blanket over them both and she could feel his coarse hand at her side, lying in the curve of her stomach. His breath came in soft tides as it lulled down the nape of her neck. She was so warm, so comfortable, and it felt great having Will so close to her. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, but knew she had responsibilities to attend to. People who would not be as happy as she was. Whatever she did- it would hurt people. Not telling Cyrus would hurt her and Will- living as though nothing had ever happened. It would always be awkward. Their lives would revolve around a lie no one wanted to tell and Will deserved better than that. Will had feelings for her, and she also had strong feelings for him.

That she didn't understand.

Wasn't she supposed to have '_one true love?'_ Wasn't that _supposed_ to be Cyrus? but yet Will's heart had glowed when she first saw it; she was sure her own would have been doing the same if it were not in her chest. In fact, she was sure of it- otherwise the events of last night would have never unfolded.

_"How can one have two 'true loves'?_

_or do I still only have one?_

_Did I fall out of love with Cyrus?_

_and in love with Will?" _

She was so scared, and confused and afraid. She didn't want to cause anyone pain. She felt going back to Cyrus would be cowardice, leaving behind what she now felt in her heart. She felt Will's hand at her side again, and laced her fingers through his. She loved him, she knew.

* * *

"Alice," Will whispered. "You awake?"

He kissed her neck softly, and she turned towards him, both still lying down.

She traced her hands up his abdomen, to his chest, to his face and then finally looking into his eyes.

Worry filled her eyes. She pulled his face closer to hers in a hungry kiss. A tear escaped down her cheek. As she held him she wanted him all over again. She desperately wanted to escape all of her emotions and responsibilities.

But Will held her back gently, refusing to go further. He would hold her in this moment if she needed him to, but he wouldn't make another _'mistake'_ this morning, if thats how she viewed the events that transpired last night. He would be honorable. And he would force her to think about her future, although it would be painful. She began to sob quietly.

"Alice...sh... it's okay," he smoothed her hair, "I know your heart belongs to Cyrus. You don't have to waste your pity on me. I love you, I really do with all my heart. But I would be a fool to think you would ever choose me. Your love has healed my heart, and this time... I'm okay with it being broken."

He sat up and held her in his arms as she cried. He didn't see her sensitivity as a sign of weakness as most would, but a sign of strength in character. Her ability to put herself into others shoes and to sympathize with those who were beyond hope, was a gift. The gift she used to pull him back together. He believed in her choices whole-heartedly.

"I'm a terrible person" she cried, "for cheating Cyrus and for hurting you."

_'Well, technically you haven't hurt me yet, I'm still waiting for the blow,' he thought but concluded it was best not to say aloud._

"Alice... you're not a terrible person, if you followed your heart. I wanted last night just as much as you," he hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds by saying she wanted him.

"Cyrus will be heartbroken," she said. Hearing his name made him flinch a little, but it went unnoticed by Alice. He didn't hate the man, he was a very good man in fact. Too good of a man, he envied him. Alice deserved a man like him.

"And what has happened between you and I, cannot be ignored," she sighed resolutely.

"What will you tell him?" Will asked.

"The truth" Alice said pulling herself together and standing up to put her clothing on, "he deserves that much after I've betrayed his trust."

Will agreed.

For now, he and Alice would remain friends. He would hold her at night when her fears overwhelmed her, but not go any further. They would both accomplish the mission they set out to do and he would give her all the time she needed to make up her mind.


	7. The Cave

As soon as Alice and Will were out of the Black forest, they went about scoping out the out-lands surrounding Jafar's Castle. The whereabouts of Jafar were unknown since they had been cut off from civilization for about a week. Jafar could be anywhere. He could be right under their noses and they not even know it, so they had to be wary of anyone who crossed their path and noticed them. Avoiding the few stray guards was no easy task, and they almost got caught a few times.

The last time it happened, Alice and Will were in the forest when they heard a branch snap. Will looked at Alice and she understood. They stood very still trying to get a location and then heard muffled noises. Evidently the guards didn't know they were there. About 10 feet away two guards were patrolling a gateway. One was very brown and very fat, and the other was ashen white and very thin. They were talking amongst themselves while Will and Alice listened in on their conversation.

The white, thin one said in a squeaky voice, "I wonda why Jafar 'as us patrollin' this ole cave. No one uses it! We betta' use guarding the castle 'ere the real invadas are. Ever since tha' rat Cyrus escape under our nose 'es had us doin' the dirty work. Polishin' silva, cleanin' the ruddy bafrooms... I'm tired of it! I'm a knight! I deserve ta be treated as such! Besides your the one ta blame! I always get punish-"

"Can it, Fletch!" the brown, fat one retorted in a lower tone"'ow can I keep a watchful eye while your blabbering on so? I think I 'eard somethin'!"

Fletch and his companion gazed around dully at the edge of the woods.

Alice and Will kept very still and very silent.

"You dint 'ear nuffin'! Just makin' up stories ta get me to shut up, but I won'! Not this time! This 'ere is all your fault!" Fletch began grumbling incoherent words and their arguing became so loud Alice and Will were able to sneak by them inconspicuously.

Alice was curious what the cave had to conceal, and she persuaded Will in one inquiring glance to check it out with her. They snuck behind the guards and into the dark cave.

"This is stupid, we don't know what's down here! It could be one of Jafar's dragons or something worse!" whispered Will with a frustrated sigh.

"Come on Will? Aren't you in the least bit curious?" Alice said with a smirk.

He was, so he dropped it.

As they got further into the cave they began to hear a distant hum, almost musical, that intensified as they drew closer. As they neared the back of the cave wall there was a dark figure at the end sitting motionless. It seemed a shadow at first, but as they neared they realized it was a person, not moving and not breathing. The melodic hum seemed to emanate from the figure.

No matter how frightened she was Alice drew her water and tried to feed some to the haggard figure. It appeared to be a woman, in dingy clothing, covered in soot. She did not look healthy but from the blinking of her pale green eyes they could tell she was awake and somewhat alive.

She held out her decrepit hands to Alice's face and Alice bent to meet them.

"Alice! Be careful—"

it was too late - woman's eyes were savagely glowing.

Will tried to pull Alice free from the woman's grasp, but could not manage.

"_For an old woman she was pretty strong," _Will thought.

He thrashed against her hold and was becoming quickly desperate.

He started to think of all the worse case scenarios when either the old woman stopped seizing Alice, or Will finally broke her hold; Of which, he was uncertain.

Alice laid upon the ground unconscious and he scooped her into his arms.

"Alice! Alice! Wake up this instant!" He began to sob.

He kissed her forehead.

He glared hatefully at the figure who did all the damage, but found her eyes no longer blazing and she was also motionless lying upon the ground.

He held Alice, taking in her lifeless form.

She was so gracefully beautiful, and he couldn't save her.

"_I should have never gone along with this,"_ he brooded.

"_I should have been there to stop her from taking hold of that hag."_

He clutched her body close to his and wept.

He was, however, to busy beating himself up to realize Alice was very slowly rousing. Her breath came back to her and she was filled with purpose.

"Stop blubbering, Will. I'm fine."

He immediately stopped weeping, and looked at her in surprise.

"Alice! You bloody idiot!" He kissed her urgently and she was taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, but kissed him back. He lingered at her swollen lips.

When he finally let go his thumb grazed her lower lip in adoration. All terror left his eyes.

"You could have died" he sighed.

"I really am fine Will," she blushed. She smirked and added "better, actually now that I know the whereabouts of all three the genie bottles."

* * *

A/N: sorry if this chapter is shit guys. I'm trying. I don't have a degree in either writing, literature or english, but i just have so many knalice feels. I feel cheated out of a good knalice storyline by the writers. Sure, they give us the brotp, but we all want something _more _and to not be spoon fed our OTP's. Did I mention I'm super pissed they are ending the series?


	8. While I Was Away

**Alice**

After she was grabbed by the elderly woman, all of her surroundings faded before her eyes, the last thing she saw was Will.

She was immediately transported into a darkly lit room with a young, dark, beautiful, but nude, woman was sitting cross-legged meditating.

"Alice," she called, "I've been waiting for you to visit me."

Alice walked forward with many questions swimming in her head:

_How did I get here?_

_Who was she?_

_How does she know me?_

_What does she mean she's 'been waiting for me'?_

The woman looked up when Alice was only but a few feet away. She immediately recognized her eyes. The same cold, mysterious, green eyes, that had brought her here.

"_How could this be the same woman?"_ Alice asked herself.

"My name is Selpha," the woman said, "and I am the woman who has brought you here. I am an Oracle and we are in my mind palace. I'm sorry if my presence there has frightened you or your companion. Here I am preserved; The woman you've seen in your wonderland is nearly gone. My body there has been decaying for nearly a century, but has held on... It is fate that you, Alice Kingsleigh, have crossed my path. I have been waiting a very long time for the likes of you. You, a woman strong, yet gentle of heart have the ability to overcome not only the sorcerer Jafar but the Jabberwocky, the beast that has stalked this realm for far too long."

Alice was confused by Selpha's words, but kept up. She suddenly understood why Jafar had guards patrolling the cave even though they did a shoddy job. The irony was, Alice and Will would not have entered had the cave not been patrolled. They wouldn't have given it a second glance if Alice's curiosity had not gotten the better of her.

"Jafar has underestimated my power," she continued somehow seeming to understand Alice's thoughts, "he knew I was powerful in my past but thought my power had withered with age."

She took hold of Alice's hands.

"My purpose is to show you your destiny" she said and with that Selpha had transported her into anther vision:

She was now in a very elegant bedroom. _"hmmm... Red velvet,"_ Alice said to herself,_"I must be in the Red Queen's castle."_ She looked about the room and found a curious article in the center. It was a chest. Alice didn't know why, but she seemed drawn to it. She crossed the floor in seconds and opened the lid. Beneath were three bottles. _"We had been looking in the wrong place."_

The Genie bottles were in the Red Queen's castle, which makes sense since Anastasia had left the castle about a week ago. Will and Alice's journey had been moot, except for finding Will's heart. Somehow the journey didn't seem meaningless to Alice, it held much weight to _her_, but she doubted the others would see it that way.

Before she could close the lid, a the door was thrown open. In walked a woman, with white hair, and dark eyes. The Jabberwocky. Alice took out her sword ready to arm herself, but the Jabberwocky seemed to see right through her, as if she wasn't there.

The image before her faded and swirled before her eyes, she was now next to Jafar. His staff glinting before her eyes and a sword on his other side.

"I will change the laws of magic, Amara," he said to himself but seemed to be looking at his staff. She then noticed the glow of blade beside Jafar. Selpha then appeared beside her.

That sword is the Vorpal blade, it is the only weapon in existence that will keep the jabberwocky down. You will need it to destroy her. The woman Jafar speaks of is Cyrus' mother, she lives, but is trapped in that staff.

Again, the image swirled before her eyes. The surroundings here were more friendly, she felt happy here. She was beneath a warm golden sun, lying in the cool grass beneath her head. She turned her head to the side and saw a child. An infant really, he had beautiful sparkling blue eyes, fair skin, and blonde wavy hair. Unlike the others who did not see her in these visions, he could, and he was the most beautiful thing she had ever beheld. He smiled beside her, beneath the sunlight sky. All too soon, this image before her faded before her eyes. She tried to grab hold of the child's hand, but he was only a vision, swept away by a mass of color.

With a gasp she was lying in a dark area that seemed familiar to her. She heard violent gasps and sobs. And could feel a tight embrace around her. _"Will,"_ she thought and almost chuckled. She almost didn't want to break his hold on her, his tight arms had the feeling of security, of home. Alice wanted nothing more than to shag Will every single day for the rest of her life. Cyrus seemed so far away, it was easy to put him in the back of her mind. She was beyond content exploring with Will the adventures of Wonderland, even if it was a dangerous place. She had never been a damsel, always happy to be independent and fight her own battles, but something about Will's demeanor made her feel protected. Like nothing could touch her. She felt invincible. A feeling, Will reminded her, that was ill- placed.

"Stop blubbering, Will. I'm fine."

and with that he called her an idiot and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: I have a lot more confidence in this chapter. Hope you guys like it! As always, let me know your thoughts and criticisms. I love to hear!


	9. Choices

Will helped Alice up to her feet

Looking over towards the oracle Alice said, "Her name is Selpha, and she is a seer."She went back over to her side. The elderly woman looked to be dying. "She was showing me her visions."

Selpha's form made a slow jerk upwards. Alice was about to hold her and ease her passing when Will took her hands. Looking into her eyes he said, "Not again, please. Not again, Alice." She would have normally disregarded it, but the look of worry and sadness in Will's eyes broke her, and she laid down her hands.

He gestured toward Selpha, "May I?" He looked at Alice questioningly.

Alice nodded.

Will gently pulled a rigid, decaying Selpha into his arms.

Her dry lips were parted and she looked like she was trying to say something.

"What is she saying?" Will asked.

Alice tilted her head and moved her ear closer to Selpha's mouth.

Very faintly she thought she heard the old woman say, "You must choose Alice: helping your friends live and find their long lost family or having a future with your child. You cannot have one without damaging the others future." And with that final breath, Selpha was reduced to dust in Will's arms.

Alice let out a couple quiet tears. She hadn't known Selpha long, but the woman sacrificed much of her life, and also prolonged her own death, just to speak with her. It seemed ludicrous, insane to Alice that she would be so important to somebody.

A look of confusion swept across Will's face.

In a few brief short minutes Alice explained everything that had happened in her vision to Will, excluding that of the child. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the possibility that it could be his. Now that she thought on it more, the similarities were remarkable: They had the same big, expressive eyes and quizzical brow. Maybe she knew that although she would save her friends first- it was her commitment, her duty- it pained her heart to let that child go. She didn't want Will to have second thoughts either. The last thing she needed was to have two people with conflicting thoughts on the matter. Will was in fact, one of the genies... he would need saving too.

"What did she say to you, Alice? You know... before she turned to the ash that is now covering me," Will sassed.

Alice looked down. She hated lying to Will, he was her best friend,"Oh... um... she said goodbye and thanked me. She had been waiting a long time for me."

He looked at her and half smiled, "You're rotten at lying, Alice. We've got to work on that bit if you're ever going to attempt it again."

She looked sheepishly up at him.

He nodded, seeming to understand. He stood up and held out his hand, "Come on, we've got to get back and I've got to wash up."

* * *

They very carefully snuck their way out of the cave without setting off the guards who were, after they had had out their quarrel, now sleeping rather soundly.

Alice didn't know how long they had been in the cave but the sky was suddenly dark and it was getting cold.

When they were back in the forest they found a hot spring and decided to make camp for the night.

Alice was shivering cold, and Will held her for a minute. He kissed the top of her head and he chuckled unexpectedly, "I probably smell like shite right now. I need a bath." He unwrapped his arms and removed his jacket, which left Alice chilled again.

Alice turned and looked at him in the eyes, "I don't mind," she smiled wistfully.

He smirked, looked down and looked back at Alice, a faint pink glow lingering on his cheeks, he held out his jacket. "Take it," he proposed, "you need it more than I do."

She took the jacket from his hands and wrapped it around herself. It smelled of old leather, tobacco and a faint woodsy smell she couldn't place.

"Suits you," he mused and he walked off towards the hot spring.

* * *

Alice set up her bedding fairly quickly and pondered everything that had happened today and so far on this trip. Everything the oracle told her was helpful, but also disconcerting. She wondered if she really had enough strength to defeat Jafar, and the jabberwocky, while still managing to get the bottles. It was a lot, and she deemed it beyond mere wit and courage to be able to conquer it. But again, she always had her friends and they played a vital role, so not everything was upon her shoulders and that thought comforted her.

Her thoughts couldn't help but stray to Will. She didn't want to be this love-sick silly girl, but couldn't seem to contain her thoughts and impulses like she normally could. When it came to Will, everything got a little foggy. He clouded her judgement. With Cyrus she had amutual love, kindness, respect and trust- as misplaced as it was. She sighed in disapproving disappointment in herself. With Cyrus, it never went beneath a surface feeling she only now realized. But with Will, it was more. It was passion and friendship and loyalty, all rolled into one. Will was able to touch the very depths of her soul; to see and perceive and understand her in ways she never thought possible. It was spiritual. As irrational and stupid as it sounded, it was true. With Cyrus everything was black and white, but with Will she was able to explore all the grey areas that left her dumbfounded. Alice had always been an adventurous and curious soul, and Will always kept her wondering. He kept her on her toes.

That's when she decided it would be him, if he would have her. It would always be him. No matter what happened when she got back to camp, back to Cyrus- she would **never** deny her feelings for Will.

A sudden urgency came to her as she realized the true meaning behind Selpha's words. That child. That beautiful baby boy- was her and Will's. There was no doubt in her mind. But she now fully understood she would have to choose between having a loving life and family with Will in the future or saving Cyrus brothers, and saving wonderland. For some reason, the Oracle believed she could not do both.

A desperation came to her as she clung to the nearby tree. She stood up unsteadily, and took very slow, guided steps to the hot springs. She knew what she wanted in this moment, and nothing would stop her from getting it, even if it would be the very last time.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if I'm goading myself. But I fucking love this chapter. Hope you guys like it too. All this stuff is just oozing out of me, hope you guys like it! Comments and questions always welcome!

Series Premiere tonight guys *screams with fear and excitement*

So much hangs on a single episode on this single thread.


	10. Stars

Alice heard the faint hum of the circulating, hot water springs as she drew nearer.

She had never done this before. Never been the pursuer in situations such as these. Normally, she liked to follow the other persons lead but Will still didn't know that she cared more for him than she did Cyrus. She had kept a lid on her feelings since the last incident. She wanted to prove to him that she had made up her mind by acting out of confidence. She felt a little scared that he might turn her away, but exhilarated all the same.

She was near enough to see Will's clothing lying by the trees. She then saw him standing in the middle of the hot water, waist deep, tugging at his genitals. Soft, yet hungry moans escaped from his mouth. Alice was beyond turned on. She never fully realized how toned and muscular Will was. In the twilight it was easy enough to see. Alice very quickly removed her clothing and snuck bye. He hadn't noticed her because he was paying full attention to _his other_ _areas_. She leaned against the tree, just in her skin, and said with a coy smily playing at her lips,"need a hand?"

Will was beyond startled. He spinned around and almost fell over in the process. It took everything in her not to laugh. He cursed and murmured something unintelligible, "bloody fuck, Alice! What do ya think yer doin'?"

She secretly loved when his accent got more pronounced when he was angry, confused, or upset.

He blushed a violent shade of red and before he could say anything else, she jumped in and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but kissed her back. All embarrassment and anger had left him, and he was just left in adoration.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," she said as she kissed her way up and down the side of his neck and jawline. "I just want you. All of you" she trailed off. She paused for a moment but then met his eyes again, "I love you, Will, and I want only you... and I know that should be wrong, but I don't care anymore. You are all that I want, now and forever. Even if this is that last time I have to say it. I-"

He silenced her with another gut wrenching kiss, leaving her breathless.

When they finally broke away she laid her head upon his chest.

"Not a mistake then... what we did before?" he said into her hair.

She gazed up at him,"With you, Will, there are never any mistakes. You are the one thing I feel certain of."

She slid her hands down his abdomen feeling the curve of the tight muscles and found her way to his membrane.

"Can I?" she questioned.

He nodded incredulously.

She felt the very tip of his cock, where the slit was and trailed her finger down the shaft to the base. Will moaned in pleasure. She stroked it upwards slowly with her full hand, and he seemed enjoy that. Her movements got faster as she gently tugged and twisted him base to tip. She then instantly stopped and did something she had never done before.

She stooped and put the tip of Will's cock in her mouth, very slowly making circles around the tip. Will grabbed onto her hair firmly when she plunged her whole mouth onto him.

She sucked him with force and he began to buck his hips into her mouth, while holding onto her hair. Just when she thought she might gag, Will said in a husky voice,"Alice" he breathed, "you need to stop or I'm going to come and there is no way in hell I'm going to come tonight before you do, I won't allow it."

Alice stopped, and slowly removed her pre-cum soaked mouth from his dick.

"Would you believe me if I said I'd never done that before?"

He helped her to her feet and kissed every inch of her neck. Trailing kisses down her collarbone. "Wouldn't matter," he said between breaths. "You're perfect," he kissed down her breasts, "you're wonderful," he kissed her nipple, "and you're mine," he sighed. He breathed her in and then focused his attention on each of her nipples, lavishing them with his mouth and pulling them taught. She enjoyed the sensation of having them swell and become sensitive underneath his touch; his every lick, every nibble, every caress.

He laid her down on the edge of the spring. He trailed kisses down her stomach and down her pelvic bone. When he reached her heat, he slowly teased it with his fingers. He lowered himself and with a sly grin said, "ready?"

She was going to nod, but he stuck his tongue in between her folds before she had time to respond.

She let out a soft moan.

He sucked away at her bud, and she was quickly coming undone. Nobody had ever done this before for her. Will kept sucking away, giving her feelings she had never felt before. "Will..." she sighed, "I'm going to come. I think you need to stop."

"Not a chance" he said with a mischievous grin.

She couldn't stop the wave that pulled through her, and she came into Will's eager mouth. He drank every bit of her and swallowed.

"Will, how in the holy hell-"

"I don't believe I've ever heard you curse before, Alice Kingsliegh. I consider that quite the accomplishment." He smiled and booped her nose. She narrowed her eyes, but kissed him, and teased and bit his lower lip.

Will then held her up against the hot spring wall and she put both of her legs around Will's positioned his aching member and her entrance. This time he looked at her and waited for her to respond. She smiled and nodded and he pushed in. As soon as he pushed in he heard a loud, audible gasp escape from Alice's mouth.

He would never get used to that, he decided.

He waited for Alice to adjust to him and when he felt her push against him, he began thrusting. Slow at first, then gradually faster.

Alice laid her head in the crook of Will's neck while he fucked her. Her every nerve was on edge and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Will? I-" she brought her face back to his and looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful, expressive, brown eyes. She didn't have to say it, he already knew. Her mouth opened as she reached her climax.

"Come for me, Alice," he whispered and she did.

Her undoing sent Will straight over the edge. As he spilt his seed into her he let out and aching moan and collapsed in the spring with her.

She kissed his eyes, nibbled on his ear, and kissed his swollen lips another time, "You're mine," she said as she held his face.

He looked at her in awestruck bliss, "I'm yours, forever."

They kissed and laughed and played in the water until it was time to finally sleep.

Will carried her back to camp, and laid a blanket across them both when he laid down.

He held her naked form close to his while she slept; warming, coddling, and protecting the girl that meant the world to him. He smelled her soft wavy hair, and it smelled of the forest, and of fresh rain.

Will looked up at the stars and wondered how he, a thief, a cheat, and a liar could ever come into such good fortune. He believed he was the luckiest man alive, and nothing- no one could ever take her away from him. Over his dead body would he allow it.

* * *

A/N: I might have went a little overboard with the fluff and the smut in this sex scene... but comon' all the knalice shippers needed it after the series premiere! I was severely disappointed with that ending. It didn't sit well with me. Hope you guys will keep reading! Comments and questions are _always_ welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
